Hector Dragg
Hector Dragg is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He has a minor role in the anime and plays a larger role in the comics. He was once a member of Station Square's Speed Team, and the second fastest man alive, standing right behind his rival and team leader Sam Speed. However, once Sonic the Hedgehog set foot on the city, Dragg was bumped to third place in the category, and after becoming reckless to the point of hurting innocent people when trying to outdo both Sonic and Sam, he was fired by Sam. However, he soon became a member of S.O.N.I.C.X., a villainous group set on destroying Sonic and his friends for ruining their lives. History Anime Dragg makes a brief cameo in the very first episode, "Chaos Control Freaks", walking besides his colleagues towards their cars in order to chase Sonic on the highway outside of Station Square. He is also seen chasing Sonic with the others and due to his personality, it is led to believe that Dragg is the first one to suggest a speed increase to keep up with Sonic. But even with Sam's incredible speed, Sonic boosts ahead with a sonic boom, leaving the entire team in the dust. Archie Comics Dragg first appears in issue 23, after the group captures Sonic and traps him on their base in Prison Island as they each introduce themselves and their back-stories. After Sonic escapes, Dragg and the others try to stop him, to no avail. Dragg is seen again in issue 25, when S.O.N.I.C.X. sends a group of multicolored Sonic clones to attack the original, but his appearance and contributions to the plot are minor, except when he and the other members accidentally shoot the final Sonic clone by mistake. His next major appearance is issue 37, where he kidnaps the President in order to force him to make Sonic and his friends illegal, thus making them enemies of the state. However, due to an incident where Sonic and Doctor Eggman switched bodies, Sonic-Eggman crashes the Egg Mobile into Dragg's car, releasing the President and forcing the pilot to retreat. His next appearance is in the following issue, where he and Dr. Kai Narasu are charged with firing a mutagen at Sonic to turn him into a giant monster and ruin his reputation completely, thus exposing him for "the monster that he is". However, after five missed shots during a battle with Eggman, they're both spotted by Sonic and rush after him on Hector's motorbike, but when Dragg finally outruns Sonic, they miss him as a consequence. Dr. Narasu scolds Dragg for his lack of care, but he admits that he isn't on the organization due to revenge, but rather to prove that he's the fastest man alive to everyone. After his bike is refueled, Dragg once again gives chase, as Sonic reaches Team Chaotix's headquarters to ask for their help in discovering S.O.N.I.C.X.'s new plan. Narasu makes another attempt to hit Sonic with a dart, but it hits Vector instead and makes him grow into a giant, ending the issue. On issue 39, Sonic corners both Dragg and Narasu and makes them confess what they did to Vector. Espio claims there is an ancient ninja remedy which can cure him and they head to the city, as Sonic leaves Charmy Bee behind to watch over the duo. Both escape after Hector uses the "look over there" technique, distracting Charmy. Dragg's final appearance is on the final issue, and is reduced to a brief cameo. Personality Dragg is the most laid-back member of the group. Even before his downfall, he is a proud, arrogant young man whose speed was his most prized quality, even if it was still to surpass Sam Speed's. However, once Sonic stepped in and kicked him to third place, his pride was severely damaged. Dragg became obsessed with defeating Sonic so much that he became too reckless with his speed and caused major damage around the city, which was why Sam fired him in the first place. Within S.O.N.I.C.X., his plan is to defeat Sonic on his own game, not caring if he is dead or alive to do it. Trivia *The name Dragg is a play on the word "drag", referencing both drag racing and how he was bumped into third place in the "fastest man alive" category, his arrogance being what "dragged" him down in the end. *By admitting that his sole goal is to best Sonic on his own game after his job loss, Dragg becomes the only member in S.O.N.I.C.X. to acknowledge that the loss of his job was his own fault and not Sonic's. **This also possibly makes him the only member to want Sonic defeated rather than destroyed, most likely wishing to see him humiliated by the loss of his title as "Fastest Thing Alive" and to continue the humiliation further afterwards. Gallery Concept artwork Xconcept38.jpg Xconcept41.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults